Ford Orion
| предшественник = Ford Escort (1975-80) Ford Cortina | преемник = Ford Escort седан (1993) | заводы = | платформа = | класс = семейный автомобиль | тип кузова = седан | количество дверей = 4 | привод = | двигатель = 1,3 л. I4 1,4 л. I4 1,6 л. I4 1,8 л. I4 1,6 л. дизель I4 1,8 л. дизель I4 | кпп = | колёсная база = | длина = | ширина = | высота = | колея передняя = | колея задняя = | клиренс = | масса = | грузоподъёмность = | расход топлива = 9 л. | объём бака = | макс. скорость = | разгон = | похожие = | связанные = Ford Escort | дизайнер = | викисклад = Category:Ford Orion }} Ford Orion (русск. Форд Орион) — легковой автомобиль компании Ford Motor Company, выпускавшийся с 22 июля 1983 года по 19 сентября 1993 года. За это время было выпущено 534,239 Ориона. История модели Orion Mark I В начале 1980-х имидж и линейка автомобилей европейского филиала «Форда» сильно поменялись. Старые седаны, стали заменяться главным образом новыми хэтчбэками, от Ford Escort до Granada, и Sierra, который шёл вместо Cortina. Ford Orion, в свою очередь был разработан, чтобы заполнить потребности рынка 4-дверных седанов, которые появились вследствие исчезновение Ford Cortina. Спереди Orion выглядел подобно Эскорту, но сзади машины полностью отличались; у Orion был длинный плоский выступ багажника. Хотя длина Orion’а была как у Ford Sierra, у последнего было больше места для ног сзади. Первоначально Ford Company предлагала Orion только в GL и Ghia уровнях отделки салона, допускающих самые низкие уровни, в сравнении с Эскортом. Доступны были двигатели 1300 cc и 1600 cc CVH (хотя на Ghia ставились и карбюраторные и инжекторные 1,6 л). Более низкая L-модель была введена в 1984 году, и получила дизельный двигатель 1,6 л., который ставился и на GL-версию. Стандартными особенностями версии Ghia 1.6i были — центральный замок, люк, передние спортивные места, электростеклоподъемники, задние подголовники, тахометр и информационный нактоуз, сообщающий водителю, когда транспортное средство нуждалось в обслуживании. Все эти особенности были достаточно редки для семейного автомобиля 1980-х, на что указывали продавцы своими претензиями. Конкурентами Ориона в этом классе были — Volkswagen Jetta, Mercedes-Benz 190, Rover 213/216, Vauxhall Belmont, Daihatsu Charmant, BMW E30 и Volvo 360. Orion 1.6i имел тот же самый двигатель, что и Escort XR3i и выдавал ту же производительность и был так же управляем, вследствие чего в конце 1980-х приобрел значок XR. В 1989 году 1.6i, был также выпущен ограниченным количеством и с улучшенной отделкой, и была названа 1600E. Orion 1600E был доступен в черном, белом цветах и в сером металлике, деревянную отделку на приборной панели и дверях, и кожаные сидения серого цвета. В конечном счете, по прошествии лет, Ford стал привносить в процессы моделирования и разработки Orion’а близкие к Escort’у элементы. Ford Orion Mark II В 1986, Orion обновился так же, как и линейка Escort. Mark II получил ABS, и обдув ветрового стекла. Среди прочих изменений - модернизация двигателей CVH, установка других замков на двери и прочее. Ford Orion Mark III Дебют третьего поколения Ориона состоялся в сентябре 1990 года, и получил приблизительную оченку критиков, что и Escort endured for its lack of design flair as well as the disappointing refinement of some of its engines — particularly the low powered 1.3 OHV and 1.4 OHC petrol units. Как с Escort'ом, приобретение двигателей Zetec 16 Valve и изменения подвески в 1992 году, улучшили динамические качества Orion'ов. Самые быстрые Орионы за все время выпуска имели название Orion Ghia Si и выдавали 130 bhp (97 kW) из их 1,8-литровых двигателей DOHC Zetec. Версии седан поздних Escort'ов В сентябре 1993, Ford прекратил ставить шильдик Orion (следом за Vauxhall, который в 1991 году сделал то же самое с Belmont'ами) в большинстве салонов (кроме Аргентины), и попросту стал использовать название Escort для всех кузовов, и фактически оставался одной из самой продаваемой моделей в списке фордовских машин. Выпуск седанов Escort прекратился в 1998, когда продукция обновилась семейством Ford Focus. Ссылки da:Ford Orion de:Ford Orion en:Ford Orion es:Ford Orion fi:Ford Orion it:Ford Orion lv:Ford Orion no:Ford Orion pt:Ford Orion sl:Ford Orion sv:Ford Orion